


A Mother's Horror

by MsAquaMarvella



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Light Humor and Angst, Prompt Fill, Season 2, Wing Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAquaMarvella/pseuds/MsAquaMarvella
Summary: Anonymous Fic Prompt: Mum gets an unexpected eyeful of Lucifer’s scars and realizes with a start that her son is more damaged than she was aware. What does she do? Does she try to talk to him about it? Does she break down from an onslaught of emotions? Or maybe she just decides to change her plans to just let him be happy with his human.





	A Mother's Horror

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill from LuciferPrompts on Tumblr!

“ _Bloody Hell_! That’s the third suit this year! And why, why must they always go after the Italian leather!” Lucifer yells as he reaches for his belt buckle.

“Woah, dude!  _What_ are you doing!” Dan barks out as he turns his head to stare at the floor.

“Well, what does it look like Daniel? I’m stripping.”

“Why in the  _precinct_!” 

“Because, if you haven’t noticed,  _Douche_ , I’m currently wearing our suspect’s entrails. And I’m not sure what you do on your Friday nights, _besides not getting laid_ , but I certainly take no pleasure in wearing another man’s blood, or his stomach acids.”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”

“Do I now?”

Dan takes a deep breath in through his nose. “Why aren’t you changing in the bathroom Lucifer.”

The look of horror grows on Lucifer’s face. “You expect me to walk all the way over there, looking like this! I knew you were a douche, but I would have never thought you so cruel, Daniel.”

“Dude, you’re in nothing but your small boxers.”

“You’re welcome. And to think, I was considering taking you off my ‘Do Not Shag’ list–”

“Thank God.” Lucifer’s eye twitches.

“–Besides, the Detective wanted me to give the soiled goods to Ms. Lopez. Who’s office, might I add, is just right over there. So, what would be the point in me walking all the way to the other side of the precinct just to use the loo?”

Dan places his hands up in surrender. “You know what, forget I…asked.” Dan sighs, “Shit.”

Lucifer raises his brow, but before he could speak, he hears the click of a certain someone’s heels against the tiled floors.

“Hello, boys.” Charlotte says with a smile.

“Let me guess, our lead suspect is your client.” Dan says, as he scrunches his eyes.

“Very perceptive, Detective.” Charlotte replies as she stops in front of Dan.

“Yeah, well it wasn’t that hard. The guy’s suspected for a lot more things than just murder, so of course you’d be defending him.” Dan says with a scowl.

Charlotte leans in close. 

“If you wanted some alone time Daniel, all you had to do is call.”

“Yes, well that’s cue to leave before I throw up.” Lucifer states loudly looking a bit pale. Charlotte giggles, as Dan debates whether or not he wants Lucifer to leave him alone.

Charlotte will forever be a mystery to him. One minute she’s using him, the next she’s knocking on his door asking for a friend. Worst of all, he just can’t say ‘No’ to her. But how could he when they have these moments of invulnerability. He hasn’t been able to be this soft with anyone but Chloe, and that was a long time ago. Dan, however, is pulled out of his thoughts by Lucifer’s annoyed huff.

 With his soiled clothes now in evidence bags, Lucifer turns his back on the gross couple and begins to march off to Ella’s lab. He will never understand why his mother decided to choose Daniel. It just doesn’t make sense. And now he’s thinking about them together, gross. Looking down at his soiled clothes for a distraction, Lucifer realizes that he forgot is ruined shoes. 

Turning around, Lucifer marches back to the table, and the now oddly silent pair. Ignoring their stares, Lucifer bends down to grab his shoes off the floor. 

“Can’t forget these.” When he straightens out, however, he’s confronted by his Mother’s horrified face.

 _Okay, this is getting weird._  Lucifer thinks to himself. Usually when he’s around Daniel and his mother, he often becomes invisible to the two. But now, it’s quite the opposite, with both of their eyes on him. Daniel suddenly has the need to fidget with anything his hands can get a hold of, as he tries not to make eye contact with Lucifer and fails. However, when they’re eyes do meet, Lucifer sees shock and horror. A look of horror that’s similar to his mother’s stare, but doesn’t run as bone deep as hers. Actually, Lucifer can’t think of a time he’s seen his mother so horrified.  _That’s a lie_ , his stupid brain so helpfully informs him but he’d rather forget that night in the church. Needing a distraction once more, Lucifer stares back at his mother, which only serves to freak him out more.

“M-Charlotte, what’s wrong.” Lucifer, now very worried, states as he looks around for the source of her concerns.

Never breaking eye contact, Charlotte stops in front of him.

“Turn around.”

“What?” Lucifer looks to Dan for help, but all he receives is a more focused stare. 

“I said, turn around.”

Lucifer stiffens. “No.”

“Excuse me?” Charlotte replies with a single raised eyebrow.

“You heard me.” Lucifer’s comment only makes Charlotte angry. To which, Lucifer grows remorseful for his choice of words.

“Fine.” Done with Lucifer’s childish attitude, Charlotte runs behind Lucifer. In response Lucifer slams his back against the wall.

“Lucifer, turn around this instant!” Charlotte shouted.

“No!”

“Why, won’t you let me look at it!”

“Because, you’re acting like this is some new development! I already told you about my wings!”

“I never thought…Why would you do that to yourself?” Charlotte’s eyes began to water as she tries to keep her voice from cracking.

“Because, I will not be his good little soldier anymore.” And it’s as if, Lucifer stabbed the Goddess right in her chest. Her mind was spinning.

“Those wings weren’t your father’s, Lucifer.” She rest her hands on the side of Lucifer’s arms. “They’re yours. They’re a part of you, no different than your arms or legs.” 

Lucifer’s eyes become cold, and detached. “No mother, they aren’t, weren’t. They were a deal, the gift for flight in exchange for servitude! And I did my time, eons of it.”

Lucifer looks around, as he remembers where he is. Pushing off the wall, he forces his mother to take a step back. Keeping his voice low, Lucifer asks a question that’s more of statement.

“Why, do you even care. You didn’t before, so why now.” With that, he leaves.

All the Goddess could do was stand there, and wallow in all her regrets in life. Thinking back, and trying to figure out where everything went wrong. She suddenly feels Daniel’s hand rubbing against her back, but she doesn’t want comfort. 

All she wants is a do-over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> (FYI: I'm also MsAquaMarvel! And I'm going to be slowly transitioning to this account!)


End file.
